Ardorius Sundus
Ardorius Sundus was a bodyguard of Iremlius VI from 980 to 984 and the Administrative-General of the Urbamicrindia from 984 to 997. Early Career In 980, at the age of 27, he becomes one of Iremlius VI's personal bodyguards The Eight Hevosian War In 983 he participated in The Eighth Hevosian War, still as a bodyguard. He was present at the fameous meeting between Iremlius VI and the leader of the Hevosians at The Red River, and afterwards during The Battle of The Red River. After the war he was promoted to Aministrativ-General of Urbamicrindia, due to the preveous one's death. The Death of Iremlius IV In 997 Iremlius VI died of falling out of an window. Althought some believe he commited suicide, most conspiricies revolve around him being assassinated. Ardorius have therefore recieved a lot of critique for the security around the emperor. The Second Great Civil War The death of Iremlius VI lead to The Second Great Civil War. During the beginning of the intriques, Ardorius seemingly tried to stay neutral, keeping law and order in Urbamia. Even though he forbade warfare or killings in the city, numerous murderers happended during the first period, both openly on the street, and assassinations. These include: *The killing of Avolira Ganusduki Medirus After some time, however, he seemed to become less neutral, as many of the Hemolians was arrested seemingly for no reason. He is said to have been paid by Dremlus Ganuseki. Death In 997 he was assassinated himself, strangeled in his own bed. This was a very strange assassination, and since he should have been in charge of the investigation, the investigation became very messy. Seemingly there was no way into the building, as all the doors were locked from the inside, and guards placed on the outside. The only other people found inside the building were: *His wife Ryvelia Sundus, was found in the neighbor-room tied and gaged, with her dress ripped up. She said she had been raped by a masked man. *A servant was found dead without pants in the corridor between the rooms. He seemed to have been strangled as well. Some conspiricies claim that the Jecrum ons Gesov is behind, while some argue that he/they would never have been so unprofessional that he/they raped witnesess, and even let one of them live. The main concpiricies are: *His seemingly alliance with the Dremlusians made the Hemolians kill him *He had broken his alliance with the Dremlusists, and thus they had to kill him *He knew who was responsible for the death of Iremlius VI, thus he had to die *He himself murdered Iremlius VI, and somebody killed him for it Aftermath His death led to chaos concerning the charge of the Urbamicrindia. The next Administrativ-General, however, was seemingly more loyal to the Hemolians. A battle known as The Battle of Esirius' Street then occured, which led Hidenius to take control of the city, and thus the southern part of The Skilamrilusian Empire. About a month later, the widow Ryvelia Sundus was found dead in the gutter, with her throat slit open. Category:Characters Category:Present Characters